Before You Read
by Clary Adele Fairchild
Summary: Adelaide Corner is going to her first year of Hogwarts. Along the way, she finds a mysterious diary and chaos starts to follow. Will she and the rest of students of Hogwarts be able to escape the nightmare before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The King's Cross Station was full of people. It seemed like a normal day in London, but it wasn't. It was the day that young wizards and witches from all over Europe would board the Hogwarts Express at the secret Platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most of them would be returning, but the youngest would be attending the school for the first time and would be sorted into houses.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to Hogwarts." A young-blonde girl remarked. She was accompanied by a boy white brown hair who was a year older than her. She looked extremely excited, even though she was also quite nervous.

"Don't say the name here, Addie." A brown-haired woman, her mother, declared. "We don't need the Muggles to here about this."

"I still don't understand why we call them Muggles." Addie remarked. "I mean Dad doesn't have any magic."

That was one of the reasons that she was nervous. She was worried that people would make fun of her when they found out that her father didn't have any magic. She knew that there were people that had magic despite neither of their parents having it, but she hadn't met anyone.

"It's just easier to remember." Her brother Michael declared.

"Well you both got something from your father that I didn't." Their mother, Samara said. "Edward may not have magic, but he is smarter than I am."

"Will I be in Ravenclaw too?" Addie asked.

"That's not something that you get to decide." Samara replied. "It's up to the Sorting Hat, but I don't see why you wouldn't be. You are incredibly bright."

"Just not as smart as me." Michael teased her. She frowned. "Even if you don't get into Ravenclaw, I'm sure that you will do well in school."

"Do you think that I have time to go to the washroom before the train leaves?" Addie asks.

"You should. Just be quick." Samara told her.

Addie nodded and headed to the washroom. She probably shouldn't have had so much tea before they left. She really hoped that she would get into Ravenclaw. She still had plenty of doubt. After she was done and she had washed her hands, she exited. She wasn't looking where she was wearing going and collided with a girl about her age with dirty blonde hair and a red bow in her hair.

"I'm so sorry." Addie apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright." The girl replied. "Are you from Berkshire?"

"My family lives in Wokingham." I responded. "Do you live in Berkshire, too?"

"I'm from Reading." She responded. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mandy."

"Addie." I responded as I shook her hand.

"Maybe I could walk with you to your platform." Mandy suggested. "Which one is it?"

Addie looked at the girl. She wasn't sure if it was a test or not. If she said that she was going to Platform 9 ¾ and she was a Muggle, she would look like an idiot. Not to mention, she still didn't even know the girl.

"I actually need to go meet my family." Addie responded.

"That's too bad. Maybe I'll see you some other time." Mandy replied before she walked away with a frown. Addie couldn't help but notice something as she did. She grabbed it and ran behind the girl.

"Excuse me. You dropped your book." Addie stated as she held the old, black book in her hand.

"That is not mine." Mandy declared before she started to walk away again. Addie then headed back to her family, holding the book in her hand.

Elsewhere, across the station. A curly-haired brunette was walking with a younger brunette, each with a trunk dragging behind them.

"I can't believe that Mum and Dad didn't come with us." The younger girl stated. "I thought they'd want to see us off."

"Upton, you have to remember, although they support each of us, Mum and Dad don't like to be around all of the magical stuff." The older one responded.

"How is it that we can have magic when neither of them do?" Upton asked her older sister. She thought maybe it was something the older girl had learned at her school."

"The genetics of wizards and witches is a very complicated subject. It's rare, but it can happen. We're both lucky because sometimes only one child is born with magic." Her sister stated.

"How is it that you seem to know everything, Hermione?" Upton inquired.

"I don't know everything." Hermione replied.

"Do you think that the three-headed dog will still be at Hogwarts?" Upton asked.

"I'd say probably no, since it's not necessary to guard the Philosopher's Stone anymore." Hermione explained. "There shouldn't be any problems like last year. Though, I can't believe that they got Gilderoy Lockhart to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts this year."

"Who is he again?" Upton replied.

"He's only the greatest adventurer the wizarding world has ever known." Hermione declared. "You really need to catch up on your reading."

"I just haven't had the time to read the ten different books we were assigned." Upton explained. "Now where is the platform?"

"It's three quarters between Platforms 9 and 10." Hermione explained. Upton wanted to roll her eyes. "There's a post that you're going to have to run at in order to pass through it."

"But won't people think that we're mental?" Upton asked.

"The space between is cloaked." Hermione told her. "No one will be able to see us except for other wizards and witches."

One by one, the students went through the platform and made their way to the train. Students entered the train. Most of the older students left their siblings to sit with their friends. Addie decided that she would find a cabin by herself. She was about to open the book that she had found when the door to the cabin opened and she shut the book and looked at the person.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Upton asked.

"Go ahead." Addie responded before Upton found a seat across from her. She then looked at the book again. It looked almost like a diary. It was empty, so she decided that she would use it to chronicle her first year at Hogwarts. She took out a quill and began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_My name is Addie Corner. _

The long awaited prequel is here. We get to meet Baby Addie, Upton and Mandy. However, since I wasn't able to find certain pictures, I had to change some actors. Addie is now played by Cara Delevingne and Upton is played by Caitlin Stasey. Mandy is still played by Eliza Bennett. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly, the words disappeared and the book started to write a message to her. Addie was a little confused by it.

**Hello, Addie. My name is Tom Riddle. **

"What?" The blonde said aloud.

"Did you say something?" Upton asked her. That got Addie to look up at the brunette.

"Sorry." Addie replied before she closed the book. She thought about telling Upton what just happened, but decided that it sounded mental. She would investigate the book later by trying to write something else. "I didn't catch your name earlier."

"That's because you didn't ask." Upton pointed out. "My name is Upton Granger."

"I'm Addie Corner." The blonde remarked. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Upton replied. "My sister started last year."

"So did my brother. Maybe they know each other." Addie suggested.

"What's your brother's name?" Upton asked.

"Michael Corner." Addie answered.

"She's never mentioned him before." Upton replied. "So, I'm going to go change into my robe now."

Upton then got up and left the room. Addie considered doing the same, but she still had time before they would arrive at Hogwarts. She looked back at the diary. She still thought it was weird how it wrote back to her. She opened it back up and the words were no longer there. She considered that maybe she had imagined the whole thing. She then took her quill because she needed to get an answer.

_Who are you? _

The words disappeared again and it started writing again.

**I told you. My name is Tom Riddle. This is my diary. Why don't you tell me about yourself?**

_What do you want to know?_

**Anything, like how you came across my diary?**

_I found it at the train station. Okay, I'm 11 years old and I'm about to start school at Hogwarts. How is it that you can write to me?_

**Magic, of course. I love Hogwarts. I think you'll like it there too. So I need you to promise not to tell anyone about me. Can you do that?**

Addie thought to herself. Even wizards would probably think that she was weird if she had a magic diary. Not to mention, she couldn't help but feel obliged to do what he asked her to do. She started writing again.

_I promise._

At that moment, the door opened again and Addie quickly closed the book. She saw Upton come wearing her robe.

"I thought you were going to get changed while I was out." Upton remarked.

"I guess I just forgot about that." Addie replied. "I was a little distracted."

"Well you should probably do that soon." Upton suggested.

"I guess I'll go do that right now." Addie responded as she took her trunk and the diary and headed.

Addie headed to the lavatory and began to get changed. Her robe looked pretty good. It wasn't the finest fabric, but her mother wanted to spoil her a bit. It was missing the crest. She also put on her uniform, which didn't come with a tie. She would get those when she was sorted into a house. She really hoped that she would be in Ravenclaw.

Soon, everyone got off the train and Addie started to look for her brother. She walked over to him and found him with some of his older friends, who were all boys.

"Hello, Michael." She greeted.

"Addie, I don't really have time to talk right now." He said. She couldn't help but frown as she walked away. It was something that had been a recurring theme as she grew up. She never got to spend time with Michael because he was always with his friends and it was like he didn't want his friends around her.

From there, everyone headed towards the boats that would take them to the castle. Once they got off the boats, Addie couldn't help but here some whispers.

"I can't wait to see Harry Potter." One of the girls declared.

"My sister is friends with him." Upton declared.

Addie just walked away. She didn't really like people who seemed to worship celebrities.

"Hello again." A voice interrupted her. She looked to see Mandy leaning against a stair railing. "Couldn't take that either?"

"I just don't think that Harry Potter is the amazing wizard that everyone thinks he is." Addie said. "Maybe he's just a kid that's still learning."

"He probably is." Mandy agreed. "I'm glad that you're here. Hopefully, I'll see you some more."

"All first-years come with me." An older woman remarked. The two of them walked over. "I am Professor McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor and Deputy Headmistress. I will be escorting all of you to the Sorting Ceremony."

The woman escorted everyone to the ceremony and they were led to the front of the stage. Apparently, while they waited Professor Dumbledore had introduced Professor Lockhart. They were also given a brief introduction of what each house represented.

"Hogwarts was founded on four pillars each representing bravery, ambition, loyalty, and intelligence." McGonagall explained. "The four houses are named after their founders: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

Addie couldn't help but be surprised that they all had alliterative names.

"When I call your name, come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and it will determine where you will be sorted." McGonagall explained as she held the hat that looked like it had a face on it in her hands. "Mandelina Brocklehurst."

Mandy walked over to her and the woman placed the hat upon her head.

"This one is easy." The hat declared. "Remarkable intelligence. RAVENCLAW!"

Next was a boy named Felix Brunt, who was sorted in Hufflepuff.

"Adelaide Corner." McGonagall declared.

Addie nervously stepped forward.

"Well this is an interesting one." The hat stated. "You've got some Gryffindor in you, but I don't think that is the house for you. Not Hufflepuff, maybe Slytherin, but I think RAVENCLAW!"

Addie then walked over to the Ravenclaw table with a smile on her face, taking a seat next to the her brother.

"Colin Creevey." McGonagall replied.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat stated.

"Simon Dedworth"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Christopher Flack."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Maria Glossup."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Upton Granger."

Upton walked over to the stage and the hat was placed on her.

"This one seems familiar." The hat remarked. "It's another Granger. We have very similar characteristics to the last one, but thing is missing. You are not as brave as your sister. Therefore, you shall be in RAVENCLAW!"

Upton also headed to the Ravenclaw table.

"Daphne Greengrass."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"This one is very strange, but the intellect is there. RAVENCLAW!"

"Ginevra Weasley."

"How many Weasleys are there? Might as well put you with the rest of them. GRYFFINDOR!"

After the feast, all of the Ravenclaw first-year girls were gathered together. They were taken to a girl with curly blonde hair and freckles. She looked about 15. Addie couldn't help but notice that her crest had a P on it.

"Good evening, girls." She remarked. "My name is Penelope Clearwater. I'm your prefect and I'll be in charge of taking you to your rooms. You're going to love being in Ravenclaw. Now everyone come with me and I'll take you to the common room."

She led the group to the common which was guarded by a painting of a girl that looked like she was even younger than the first-years.

"To enter, you must answer a riddle." The painting stated. "What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the evening, and three legs at night?"

Addie had heard that one before, but she wasn't sure if she should say anything or let Penelope answer it.

"Man." Penelope declared. "Four legs is the crawling of infancy, two legs is adulthood, and three legs is old age including a cane."

"That is correct." The painting stated before the door opened. From there, all of the girls walked into the common room.

The common room looked a little bit like a small library. There were multiple bookcases but also a few couches. There was also a small kitchen with a tea kettle and a few pans that were used for snacks like popcorn. There were staircases leading to the different towers for the different years. It was much different than anything any of the girls had ever seen before and they couldn't help but be amazed at the sight of it.

"Alright, I'll now take you to your assigned rooms." Penelope stated as she went to first-year girls' dorms. She stopped in front of a door. "In this room will be Mandelina Brocklehurst, Adelaide Corner, Maria Glossup, Upton Granger, and Luna Lovegood."

The five girls went into the room and each started to unpack. Addie took out her diary, Luna took out a copy of _The Quibbler, _and Upton took out her teddy bear.

"So do you want to get to know each other at all?" Mandy asked with a blush on her face. She looked at Luna. "What is that paper?"

"It's the latest issue of _The Quibbler._" Luna replied. "Did you know that the goblins that run Gringotts are planning a revolution."

"That magazine is nothing but a tabloid." Maria pointed out.

Addie couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the goblins actually did revolt. It would be chaos because they controlled most of the money in the wizarding world. She also wondered on whether or not the goblins had the means to sustain a revolution because the wizards were inherently more powerful even if they didn't have they money. It would probably never work and that was why she didn't believe it.

A little bit later, Addie decided to go downstairs to write in her diary. It was a little bit late, but she had to tell Tom all about everything that had happen.

_Dear Tom_

_I'm sorry that I'm not writing until now, but I've been busy. I started my first day at Hogwarts. _

**What house are you in?**

_I'm in Ravenclaw, the same as my brother. Though, he doesn't seem like he wants to be around me that much. He ignored me earlier when I tried to talk to him because he was with his friends._

**I was in Slytherin when I was at Hogwarts. As for your brother, I'm sure that he's just not used to you being around and he didn't ignore you on purpose. You'll spend more time with him later. Maybe you could tell me about the staff at Hogwarts. Have you gotten the chance to meet very many of them?**

_So far I've only met a few people. There's Professor Flitwick, the head of the house. He's really short. I'm pretty it's because he's half goblin or something. There's also Professor McGonagall, who's head of Gryffindor, and Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster._

**So, Dumbledore is headmaster now. He was the Transfiguration teacher when I was there. I'm glad that he was able to rise up. I'm sure that he's a good headmaster.**

_What is transfiguration anyway?_

**It's turning things into other things. Sometimes you can turn animals into other animals and sometimes you turn animals into objects. Whenever you have trouble with your homework, you can always come to me for help. **

_But that seems like cheating. _

**It's not cheating. It's basically the same as using a book to find the answers. With my help you'll be able to finish first in your class. **

"What are you still doing up?" A voice interrupted. Addie closed the book and turned to see Penelope standing in a pair of pajamas.

"I was just writing in my diary and I didn't realize what time it was." Addie declared,

"What's your name?" Penelope asked.

"I'm Addie. Addie Corner." The younger girl said.

"Well, Addie, it's past lights out." Penelope explained. "Let me take you to your room and then you need to go to sleep. Classes begin in the morning."

Addie got up and grabbed the diary, before she headed to her room and went to sleep.

So it looks like Addie's already starting to fall under Tom's spell. Also we got to meet Penelope, Luna, and Maria a little. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Addie went to her first class. It was flight class and all first-years were required to take it. Students weren't allowed to play quidditch with completion of the class first. Addie had heard a lot about quidditch but had never seen it up close before. She hadn't been able to see a quidditch match and knew that was one of the treats of going to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to fly on a broom. She heard her brother would be trying out for the Ravenclaw team. She had no idea how good the team was or if her brother's involvement would make them better.

"Greetings everyone." A woman with grey, spiky hair greeted them. "I am Madame Hooch and I will teach you the basics of flight. First you need to come your brooms before you get on them. To raise your broom, say 'UP!'."

At that point, the broom beside her rose to her hands.

"Now I want you lot to try." Hooch declared.

The students let out a chorus of ups and the brooms for the most part rose.

"Professor?" Addie asked as everyone, including the professor looked at her. "Are we going to be playing Quidditch at all?"

"Quidditch is far along the curriculum from here, Miss Corner." Hooch told her. "In the next semester, you will be able to play with soft balls, but no sooner."

"You shouldn't rush to play." A girl with brown hair in Slytherin cracked. "Ravenclaw is terrible at Quidditch."

Addie blushed and several of the other Slytherins laughed before Madame Hooch broke it up.

"10 points from Slytherin." She stated.

"But it was just a joke." The Slytherin argued.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Miss Greengrass." Hooch replied. Addie just smirked at her.

After class, Addie took out her diary.

_Dear Tom, I got to fly for the first time today. It was so amazing riding a broom. I didn't go very far but it was amazing. I wish I could play quidditch. Did you ever play?_

**That's great, Addie. I was never very good at quidditch. I tried playing for the Slytherin team but I ended up losing out to a mudblood.**

_What's a mudblood?_

**It's someone born from Muggle parents. **

_I didn't know that could happen. _

**It's possible but it's rare. It shouldn't be possible in my opinion.**

At that point, Addie heard her stomach rumble and decided that she should go to lunch. She closed the book and headed to the Great Hall. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Upton and across from Mandy and Maria.

"Have you ever heard the term mudblood before?" She asked.

"That is not something that you should be saying." Upton told her.

"Don't let the professors here you say that." Maria added.

"Is it a bad word?" Addie asked them.

"It's a slur against Muggleborns." Mandy explained. "It means dirty blood."

At that moment, Addie wished that she had a bar of soap to wash her mouth out. She would have to say something about it to Tom next time that she wrote to him.

Suddenly, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a flash from behind her. She saw that it was Colin Creevey taking a picture of Harry Potter.

Then, a second distraction happened. An owl flew into the Great Hall. She had heard that it wasn't too rare of an occurrence, but the particular owl seemed like it might have had brain-damage considering that it crashed onto the table.

"Hey look, everyone, Weasley's got a howler." One of the Gryffindors declared.

"What's a howler?" Upton asked.

"It's a letter that yells at you." Mandy stated.

It definitely yelled at him. It sounded like his mother was very mad at him for wrecking a car. She didn't know the story behind that, but it didn't sound like a good thing. Also, she congratulated Ginny for making it into Gryffindor. The letter than tore itself up.

After lunch, the girls headed to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Lockhart made quite an entrance. He had a giant painting of himself right behind him. Addie couldn't believe that someone could have so big of an ego, even if they were as accomplished as him.

"He's so dreamy." Maria swooned.

"Shh." Mandy quieted her. She seemed like she was more interested in the lesson.

"So why don't we start by talking about dark wizards?" Lockhart declared. "I have fought a number of them in the past. The greatest dark wizard of all is someone that most people only know as You Know Who, but as first-years, some of you may not know who he is. His name is Lord Voldemort. One of his philosophies was ridding the world of Muggleborns. Now does anyone here have Muggle parents? Don't be shy."

Both Upton and Colin raised their hands and Lockhart smiled.

"Well it's a good thing that You Know Who isn't around anymore or the two of you would probably be dead." He joked. No one laughed at that. "No need to be so serious. He's been dead for over ten years and there is no way to bring someone back from the dead."

Addie couldn't help but think that there probably was some way to bring people back from the dead. It would be very difficult but to say that it was impossible probably wasn't true.

"But Professor, I've heard that he's still alive and singing in a Muggle band called Radiohead." Luna remarked.

"Now where did you hear that, Miss…?" He asked.

"Lovegood. Luna Lovegood." The blonde answered. "And I read about it in _The Quibbler."_

"Ah yes, _The Quibbler_, the tabloid of the wizarding world." He remarked. "You needn't be alarmed. I have heard of this Radiohead and I can assure you that the dark lord is not among their ranks."

Addie had actually heard of them as well. Her father had owned their newest record. She didn't really understand why Muggle music was so loud. Between that and some American band called Nirvana, she couldn't see why her father would listen to such music. Granted, she didn't understand what it to meant to smell like teen spirit. Was it supposed to be sweaty or something? The only teenagers that she had really met were Penelope and the other Ravenclaw prefect Roger Davies and neither of them smelled particularly sweaty. Okay so there was one Muggle act that sounded good. There were called the Beatles and they were apparently a big thing all over the world. They were good.

After class, the girls walked down the hall together.

"So why didn't you tell me earlier that your parents were Muggles?" Addie asked.

"I don't really like to talk about it." Upton responded. "My sister and I were both born to non-magical parents."

"Well my father isn't magical." Addie replied.

"So is my mother." Mandy added.

"Yes, but with you two, you at least know where you magic came from." Upton pointed out. "You didn't have to go several generations to see if you had an ancestor with magic or even consider the possibility that your father really isn't your father."

"What's that?" Daphne interrupted, "Hey, everyone, it looks like we've got a Mudblood."

"Shut it, Greengrass." Mandy told her.

"What are you going to do about it, Brocklehurst?" Daphne challenged as she held her wand up.

"Nothing." Upton declared as she stood between the two of them. "We were just going to leave."

The three girls then walked away, but Upton and Addie could see the anger in Mandy's eyes.

"I really despise people like her. You know it's a family thing and also a house thing. Slytherins think that they're better than everyone because have supposedly the purest blood. Interbreeding between Muggles and wizards is commonplace. There are only a few completely pure families left these days." Mandy seethed.

The main thing that Mandy didn't see was how someone could be so blinded by hatred that they thought that they were better than everyone else. Not to mention that being cut off completely from the Muggle world left people not knowing of the great things that it had to offer. Sure football wasn't as exciting as quidditch, but it was still an interesting game in its own write and certain foods would have never been introduced to the wizarding world if not for muggles, such as chocolate chips and strawberry shortcake and even cold tea.

Later that, Addie was walking with Penelope. She had been kind of busy with her homework, and so tired that she hadn't had a lot of time to write in her diary. She knew that he said that he would help her, but she still felt like it was cheating, even if he said it wasn't. She noticed that Penelope was looking at a certain someone.

"What was that look?" Addie asked.

"That was nothing." Penelope replied. "I was just acknowledging another prefect."

"I see you with him a lot, even more than Roger." Addie pointed out.

"Well Percy and I are friends." Penelope remarked. "I'm allowed to be friends with people in other houses."

"Are you sure that it's not because you like him?" Addie teased.

"No, of course not." Penelope declared. "Now you need to get to bed. It's almost lights out."

"Why do we even have lights out on Fridays and Saturdays?" Addie asked.

"Because you're young and you need to sleep." Penelope explained before she took Addie to her room. She still wanted to write in the diary some more.

Addie went to get the book out of her cupboard. She was glad that the other girls respected her enough not to go through her diary. She did think that if someone did see it, they would be confused as to why there was nothing in it. She still didn't know how it worked, but she assumed that it probably wasn't the best to question it because she was better off with what she was writing in it not to stay because it made it so no one else would be able to read what she was writing ever.

_Dear Tom, I'm sorry that I haven't had much time to write lately. I've been busy with my homework. _

**I told you that I would help you with it. That way we can keep talking and you can still get your homework done. **

_It just doesn't feel right. It feels like it would be cheating even if you say that it isn't. _

**Addie, it will be fine. It's not cheating and no one would be able to prove that you were cheating, even though you wouldn't be. No one else knows about me and they would just think that you're the genius that I know you are.**

_Okay, I guess I can write to you while I'm doing my homework next week, but you can't tell me all of the answers. I will not learn that way._

**I won't.**

_So my roommates told me that that word that you used was a bad word. _

**What word?**

_Mudblood. People don't like to be called that and I don't think that you should call anyone that._

**Addie, you don't understand. These people are abominations. They're not meant to have magic and they only do because of some genetic mistake. They don't need to be here.**

_That's not true. I don't think that I can keep doing this. There's nothing wrong with people whose parents are Muggles. I don't think that I can keep writing to you if you're going to be like this. _

**Addie, you don't need to do anything so distract. Especially since I'm pretty sure that you agree with me. Something needs to be done. **

_I don't. _

**Yes you do. I know that you do. write it.**

At that point, she started to feel weird but she continued writing.

_I agree with you._

**Now I want you to say something else. Say that all Mudbloods need to die.**

_All Mudbloods need to die. _

**Good now go to sleep. **

Addie closed the book and changed into her nightie and went to bed.

So it looks Tom is starting to take over Addie's mind, but he hasn't take over her body just yet. Soon the chamber will be opened. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Addie was excited when she woke up in the morning. It was the day that she was going to watch her first ever Quidditch match. It was actually going to be an exhibition and wouldn't count for the House Cup. The official games wouldn't be until later in the year. She would be seeing Ravenclaw play against Hufflepuff. She didn't know a lot about the Hufflepuff team, but she did know that her brother was the new keeper for the Ravenclaw team. The role of the keeper was similar to the one of the keeper from football, but instead of one goal, they had to protect several hoops.

She was also excited because it wouldn't be as cold as some of the other matches. She still planned on going to them, but she was glad that she wouldn't have to dress for the cold weather. She sat down next to her some of her classmates.

"This is going to be a tough one to win." Maria declared as they noticed that Penelope and Roger were both on the team. "The Hufflepuff seeker is Cedric Diggory. He's really good and he is also really attractive. Tell me that he's not gorgeous."

"I thought you liked Professor Lockhart." Upton remarked.

"I'm allowed to crush on more than one person." Maria argued.

Addie wasn't particularly interesting in their bickering. She wanted to pay more attention to the match. She was pretty sure that she knew all of the rules. She was so engrossed in the game that she wasn't paying attention to what the other girls were saying to her. It didn't even look like Ravenclaw was that good, but she wanted to watch it anyway. The game ended as soon as Diggory got the snitch. She really hoped that she would be able to play on the team someday.

As soon as she got back to her room, she took out her diary and began to write.

_Dear Tom_

_I got to see my first quidditch match today. It was amazing. It was so exciting to see everyone flying like that._

**That's great. Who won?**

_We lost but it was still a lot of fun to watch. My brother is on the team. Do you know all of the rules of quidditch?_

**It's been a while. I may need to be refreshed on them. Why don't you tell me all of them?**

_Well you get points each time you get the ball into one of the hoops. The different hoops are worth different points. As soon as one team catches the golden snitch, the game is over. The snitch is worth 150 points. I think you can get the snitch and still lose._

**I wish you could see my face because I would be smiling right now. **

_Why would you be smiling?_

**Because it makes me happy to see you talk so much about something that you love. However, we must get on with our mission. Before we focus on exterminating the Mudbloods, I need you to kill something for me. It doesn't have to be a person. Does Hogwarts still keep chickens outside?**

_Yes_

**Then I want you to kill them for me…with your bare hands. Then wash your hands off. **

That night, Addie went outside and over to Hagrid's shack. She knew that she would have to be quiet and also make sure that the chickens didn't make much noise. She didn't know the best way to kill a chicken. She just walked and found the chickens. She slaughtered each and every one of them. Once she walked inside, her trance was broken. She saw the blood on her hands and couldn't believe it. She didn't know how it got there. She quickly ran to the bathroom to wash it off.

Once her hands were cleaned, she realized what time it was. She didn't know why she was out so late. She had to hurry back to her dorm to make sure that she didn't get caught. She didn't know who was out that late, but didn't want to get caught. She heard footsteps and quickly hid. She saw who the person was. It was the caretaker, Mr. Filch. Once she was sure he was gone, she quickly went back to the Ravenclaw tower and went to bed.

In the morning, several students were talking about how Hagrid's chickens had been slaughtered.

"I bet it was Malfoy." Ron stated as she walked by. "He hates Hagrid and it seems like something that he would do."

"Those poor birds." Luna commented. "Who would do such a thing to them. I would if it was the Nargals."

"It was probably just a fox." Upton opined. "They should probably put some barrier around them to keep the predators from getting to them again."

The following week, Addie headed to Potions class with Professor Snape. She knew that no one in the school seemed to like him. He had a grumpy demeanor.

"Today we will be working on a simple potion. It is made to cure the pain caused by headaches and also by heartburn, indigestion, and other ailments." He explained.

"But Professor, don't they already have medicine for those?" One of the Hufflepuff students.

"Muggle medicines don't cure the pain, they only quill it. It's something that you would know if you had read the assignment. 10 points from Hufflepuff for not being prepared." He declared. "Now does anyone else have any stupid questions?"

No one else raised their hands.

"Good, now get to work." Snape ordered.

Addie began to prepare her potion. As she did, she couldn't help but wonder how severe of pain the drink that they were working on could cure. She assumed that it wasn't too strong because it most likely wasn't something that first-years could do. She hoped that she had all of the right ingredients because if even one thing was wrong, the whole potion could explode or genuinely just not work. The last thing that she wanted to do was give someone the very ailments that the potion was meant to cure. Fortunately, she had been doing her homework with Tom.

The professor came up to her towards the end of the lesson. She couldn't help but be nervous. It seemed like he made people nervous simply from his presence.

"Well, Ms. Corner. I can't help but say that I am impressed." Snape replied. "Your talent as a first-year is unheard of. Everyone, this is what happens when you actually follow instructions and do the required reading. I am awarding 10 points to Ravenclaw for this."

After classes were over, Mandy decided to go see Hagrid. She was going to find out what happened with the chickens. While it could easily be explained as an animal attack, she felt it was something else. She knocked on Hagrid's door and the giant man opened it for her,.

"Who might you be?" He asked her.

"My name is Mandy Brocklehurst." She said. "I'd like to ask you some questions about your chickens."

"Twas such an awful thing, but it was prob'ly just somethin' from the forest." Hagrid answered. "It's nothing for you to be alarmed about or anything."

"But from what I heard, there were no bite marks." Mandy declared. "Aren't the least bit concerned that maybe a person did this?"

"Well I could be, but I like to generally see the good in people, you know." He explained. "Besides, I haven't any proof that anyone did anythin' so there's no use in bringing it up with the staff."

Mandy was disappointed, but she supposed that he was right. He didn't have proof and neither did she. She only had a hunch. It was a good hunch, but unless she could prove that there was foul play, having a hunch was not good enough.

In her room, Addie went back to writing in her diary.

_Dear Tom_

_Professor Snape was actually impressed by my work in potions today. He gave my house points and I heard that he never does that for anyone outside of Slytherin. _

**That's wonderful, Addie. I told that you that me helping you would have rewards. I'm also glad that you were able to succeed at the first task, but there is more to be done. I think you are ready.**

_I nearly got caught by the caretaker Mr. Filch, but I made it back okay._

**Ah yes, that squib.**

_What's a squib?_

**A squib is the open of a mudblood. It's someone whose parents are wizards but doesn't possess magic themselves. Once again, a mistake. I think that he would make an excellent first victim. I need you to carry out my mission. **

_What do you need me to do?_

**I need you to go to the girls' lavatory, the one that is abandoned. Inside, there is a faucet to open a secret passage. Once inside, I'll command the beast using your mouth to go after Filch. It won't kill you. I promise.**

_When should I go? _

**Not tonight. I believe that we should go for something more poetic. We can release the beast on Halloween night. **

On Halloween, Addie was in her room. She had to wait for the right moment to leave.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come to the party with us?" Mandy questioned.

"What kind of party is it again?" Addie asked.

"It's the death day party for the Gryffindor house ghost Nearly Headless Nick. All students are invited." Mandy explained.

"I'd rather stay in and work on my homework." Addie declared. It was the excuse that Tom had told her to say.

"Well, I hope you change your mind." Mandy replied before she left.

Once she was gone, Addie left the dormitory and headed down to the lavatory. She went to the faucet as instructed and spoke. She didn't even understand what was coming out of her mouth. It opened and she began to descend down into the chamber. She then began to walk, closing her eyes until she heard the beast.

"Look away from me." She commanded. She then opened her eyes and saw the giant snake with its head turned to the side. "It is good to see you again. It is time for us to continue where we left off. I am no longer bound to my body, so there will be no consequences to our mission."

She had been informed that while the basilisk did have the ability to kill anything that looked upon it, indirect sight would result in the victim being petrified and it would not be able to use its stare again immediately.

"Go now and find the one known as Argus Filch." She declared. "Once you have returned, my puppet will transcribe the message. Go forth now."

The serpent began to move through the pipes as it began to seek its target. Once it found a good entry point, it made its effect, leaving a trail of water behind it. It was then that it noticed something. Filch's cat Mrs. Norris was walking the halls. Since it smelled like him, it prepared its stare. As it did, the cat looked at the water, catching the reflection and was petrified. The serpent then retreated back into the pipes and returned to the chamber.

At that point, Addie exited the hole where the beast had just entered. She saw the petrified animal, but stared at it with a vacant look on her face. She was completely under Tom's control. At that point, she strung the cat up and hung from the pole before she cast the spell. She began to write on her arm. It would normally be painful, but she couldn't feel anything. The message started to write itself as if it was written in blood. Everyone would know that the heir of Slytherin had returned.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware.**

She then headed back to her dorm room and fell asleep, unaware of what she had just done.

So Addie has opened the chamber and claimed her first victim. I always thought that it would make sense that Tom was trying to kill Filch. Also we got to see Mandy trying to solve the mystery. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

On the morning of November 1st, Hogwarts was in a little bit of a panic. It seemed like it was more the older students and professors. The younger students didn't know what was going on. Some of them had heard rumors, but most of them didn't know what the Chamber of Secrets even was. All they knew was that there was a petrified cat and a message written on the wall. Most of them were clueless about what the second part of the message meant. What did it mean by enemies of the heir beware? Who was the heir it was talking about?

"That poor cat." Luna remarked. "Who would do such a thing to it?"

"Who could do such a thing to it?" Maria challenged. "All I know is that Filch is pissed. I heard that he tried to strangle Harry Potter."

"I'm more concerned with the message than the cat." Mandy remarked. "I want to know who wrote it and what it means. What's the Chamber of the Secrets and who is the heir? What are they the heir of?"

"It seems like the professors know something. Maybe we should ask one of them about it." Upton opined.

At that point, the girls went to Charms class with Slytherin. The small wizard had a little bit of trouble gaining control of the room.

"Silence!" He shouted.

"Professor, I know charms are important, but I think what we really want to know is about the Chamber of Secrets." Mandy remarked.

"Very well." Flitwick relented. "We were hoping to not have to share this information with any of you, but I suppose your young minds are curious. Over a thousand years ago, Hogwarts was founded by the four greatest wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin."

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all got along very well. Slytherin, however, wanted to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He thought only Purebloods should have the right to attend Hogwarts. Slytherin built a hidden chamber aptly named the Chamber of Secrets. It was declared that only the heir of Slytherin would be able to open the Chamber. There was said to be a beast in the Chamber that would purge the school of all those Slytherin felt were unworthy: Muggleborns. However, you need not fear anything. Hogwarts has been searched several times and no chamber has ever been found."

After class was over, Mandy went to the other girls.

"I think the school knows more about the Chamber then they're letting on." She said.

"It was probably just a prank." Maria stated.

"Why would someone risk expulsion for a prank?" Mandy asked. "A cat was petrified and also those chickens were killed not that long ago."

"We can't be sure that those two things are related." Upton pointed out.

"It just seems like too much of a consequence." Mandy commented.

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if this thing didn't happen on Halloween." Maria said. "It was probably just someone who heard the legend and wanted to scare everyone."

Mandy couldn't help but sigh. She would need more proof to get people to believe that the Chamber of Secrets had, in fact, been opened. Part of it might be trying to find out where the Chamber was. She also needed to figure out more about it. She needed to know who knew and would also be willing to tell. Finding the secrets of the Chamber of Secrets wouldn't be easy, but it was something that she would have to do. She also had a feeling that the bad things were just beginning.

Later in the day, Upton went to talk to her sister. They hadn't talked a lot since the year had started, even though they had both gone to the death day party, but they didn't even talk that much there.

"Hello, Hermione." Upton greeted her.

"Oh, hey, Upton." The older Granger replied. "How are things in Ravenclaw?"

"They're fine. My roommates are a little odd." Upton admitted. "I'm surprised that you're not in Ravenclaw. You're the smartest person that I know."

"Well the Sorting Hat looks for more than just intelligence." Hermione explained. "Did anyone tell you about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets by chance?"

"Yes, and I can't help but a little afraid." Upton admitted. "What if the story is true and there really is a monster that wants to kill all of the Muggleborns in the school? That includes both of us."

"Upton, I can assure you that nothing is going to happen to us." Hermione promised.

"Do you think that this heir of Slytherin is hear at Hogwarts?" Upton asked.

"If they are, I think it's probably someone in Slytherin, probably Malfoy." Hermione opined. Upton looked at her with a blank expression. "Draco Malfoy. I've told you about him before. The description fits him perfectly."

"Maybe he's too obvious." Upton suggested.

Despite her sister's assurance, Upton couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. She felt that it was going to be bigger than just some animals getting attacked. A darkness was coming to Hogwarts or perhaps it was already there.

"So, why do you think your roommates are odd?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's Luna. She's always reading this newspaper called _The Quibbler_. It's like one of those tabloids from the supermarket. Mandy seems to be obsessed with solving mysteries like she was Sherlock Holmes, and Addie is always writing in her diary and doesn't really talk to people. I think Maria is the only one who's normal."

"Well maybe you should try to get to know them better." Hermione suggested.

"You know we never talk about your roommates." Upton declared.

"That's because we don't talk much at all." Hermione said.

Elsewhere, Addie walked into her dorm room. She had some homework that she needed to complete and she was a little disturbed by the Chamber of Secrets talk, not remembering that she had been the one to open it. She knew that she had to talk to Tom about it. Of course, everything that she was fearing instantly went away as soon as she opened the book as she once again fell under its spell.

_Hello Tom _

**How is everything going around Hogwarts? Has the fear begun to spread? Even though the plan to kill the Squib was a bust, there must still be talking about the message on the wall.**

_Word has started to spread. The teachers are beginning to talk. I don't think anyone knows who did it. I thought you said that the snake would kill anything that looked at it. So why is the cat still alive?_

**Because that animal caught the reflection in the water. It's quite unfortunate that it smelled like him, but I suppose that the message still works. Though, I hope the next time that we unleash the beast, it will have more of an effect. I'm going to need you to tell me the name of a Mudblood at Hogwarts and collect the scent of them as well. Try to get someone that no other creature would share the scent with. Do you know anyone like that? **

_There is a boy in my Defense Against The Dark Arts class: Colin Creevey. _

**Excellent. He will make a perfect next victim. Also, I can't believe that they're still teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's so much more fun to practice the Dark Arts, but I suppose that would be too much of a tangent. We're not here to hear me talk about what I think Hogwarts should teach. We're here to cleanse the school of Mudbloods. So, I want you to obtain something of this Colin Creevey's then bring it to the Chamber where I will regain control of your body. Do you understand?**

_I understand._

Addie then closed the book. She couldn't help but wonder how she was going to get something of Colin's. She knew that he always had his camera with him, but it also meant that it was always with him and it would probably be very difficult to obtain. She would have to get something else of his. She was essentially in a half-conscious state. She was still focused on her mission, but could still make her own actions and decisions. She was also able to open the Chamber in such a state.

When she got to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she decided to listen to what the Gryffindor students were talking about to see if she could figure out any information about how she might obtain an item of Colin's.

"So, Colin, are you going to go to the big Quidditch match?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Of course. I can take so many pictures. I think I'm even going to ask Professor Dumbledore if I can take them from the pitch." Colin explained.

"That doesn't sound safe." Ginny replied. "It seems like a good way to get hurt."

"I think that as long as I'm on the ground, I'll be fine." Colin stated.

Addie figured that being in such a position might cause him to drop something and it would be a good way to obtain something of his. She would have to find a way into the pitch herself, but knew that she would probably need some help. She opened up her diary.

_Hello Tom. I need to know if you know a spell I can use to become invisible._

**You can cast the Invisibility Charm, Evaneso on yourself. Is this spell going to help you obtain something from Colin Creevey?**

_I believe that it will. I just need to wait for the right moment. I have a plan._

She knew that she would need to practice the spell to make sure that she got it right before she used it. She didn't want to fail when she needed it to work. So, she went outside and started to practice. After a few tries, she was sure that she understood how to do it. She would probably still need a distraction in order to escape with anything. She hoped that she would be able to get a good one.

She went to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Had she been in a more clear state of mind, she would have been thrilled to be in the Quidditch pitch. She cast the spell on herself and entered the pitch. It would be dangerous, but as long as she didn't underneath the goals, she would most likely be fine. She looked around and saw Colin as the match was about to start. She couldn't just sneak up behind him. She would have to be craftier.

She watched as the match started. One thing that she noted was that Gryffindor didn't seem to be very good at scoring. It wasn't long before Slytherin had taken a 60-0 lead. She still understood how the game worked and knew that it wouldn't be over until someone caught the snitch. She saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were chasing after it and Colin seemed to be chasing after them. Soon, the game ended with Harry catching the snitch, leading to a score of 150-60 in favor of Gryffindor.

However, as soon as the match ended, a bludger flew through the air and knocked Harry off of his broom. His landed on his arm, which appeared to be broken.

"Stand back, everybody." Professor Lockhart declared. "I will fix this."

Unfortunately, his spell didn't fix the broken bones. Instead it made them disappear. Colin took some Harry's deflated arms and it was at that moment that Addie snuck up behind him and grabbed his scarf. She then took it down to the Chamber of Secrets.

That night on his way to the hospital wing to Harry, Colin heard something coming. He saw a giant snake and held up his camera. He couldn't even take a picture of the creature before he was petrified.

So now the first attack on a student has happened. We also got a moment between Upton and Hermione. Too bad Hermione is wrong. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were at Hogwarts were even more tense than they had been before. An attack on some chickens and a cat was one thing, but a student being attacked filled the school with much panic. No one could prove that the attack had anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets being opened, but most of the students assumed that it was. The fact that he was a Muggleborn also came up, but it also couldn't be proven that it was a targeted attack. There was also no proof of who or what had attacked him. All that was known was that he had been petrified and there had been two different attacks.

"So they found him near the hospital wing." Maria explained to her roommates. "They think that he was going to visit Harry."

"Well he is a bit of a fanboy." Upton commented. "Still, I can't believe that this happened. And why is the Chamber of Secrets just being opened now?"

"It's probably some new student that opened it." Maria opined. "I bet it was one of those Slytherins. Maybe Daphne Greengrass since we do know that she is racist against Muggleborns. We should tell Professor Dumbledore about her."

"There's no evidence that Daphne opened the Chamber." Mandy replied before she walked off. There really wasn't any evidence at all. Whoever had done it was good at covering their tracks and the monster didn't leave behind any clues There were a couple of different magical creatures with the power to petrify people. It seemed like the mastermind behind the attacks was good at not leaving any clues behind. Without any clues, it could be months before she was able to figure who was behind it, which meant that there could be more attacks or even possibly some deaths.

Elsewhere, Michael wanted to check on his sister to find out how she was doing. They hadn't talked in a while.

"How are you doing, Little Sis?" Michael asked.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?" Addie questioned spitefully.

"Excuse me?" Michael replied in surprise.

"You haven't talked to me all semester and now you want to go back to being brother and sister again?" Addie replied.

"I've been busy lately." Michael explained.

"Well I'm sorry that you've been too busy to spend time with your family." She said. "I'm sorry that I am not important enough for you to talk to."

Addie then walked away and took out her diary.

_Dear Tom_

_I told Michael how I felt about him ignoring me and it made me feel good. I'm glad that I did it. He needs to know how I feel._

**That's great. You need to speak up more. Now I think it would be best to take some time before we do anything else. We shouldn't strike so soon after the last one and maybe next time the bloody snake will actually be able to kill the person. It's quite annoying that the victim managed to escape death because he was holding a camera.**

_Why do you want to wait?_

**Because the faculty and students will be on their guard. If some time passes, they won't be as prepared. **

_B_ut _no one knows what is attacking._

**You need to trust me Addie, I know what I am doing. Do you trust me?**

_I trust you. I will do what you say. _

**Good, now I will tell you when will strike again. You need to be ready for when I let you know. Just keep writing to me in the meantime. Promise me that you will do that.**

_I promise._

A few weeks then passed and there were no more attacks. Students were starting calm down after the initial panic. One student who refused to calm down was Mandy. She knew that just because things were quiet didn't mean that whatever was going on was over. She knew that there would be more attacks in the future. She suspected that there would be at least one more before Christmas. She wondered if there was anyone that she could talk to that had more information about the attacks. Someone at school knew more than they were letting on, but she didn't know who.

She decided to go to the person that told them about the Chamber of Secrets to begin with. The small man was in his office.

"What can I do for you, Mandy?" Flitwick asked her.

"Professor, I would like to know more about the Chamber of Secrets." She said.

"I…I've already told you all that I know." He stammered.

"Professor, I don't believe that." She declared. "I know that you must know something else about it. I noticed that all of the professors, except for Professor Lockhart, seem to tense up whenever someone mentions the Chamber of Secrets and I want to know why."

"Very well." Flitwick relented. "The Chamber of Secrets was opened previously. This year marks the 50th anniversary, if I'm not mistaken. I wasn't here when it was opened but a few members of the faculty were and they don't like to talk about it."

"What happened? Were people petrified like they are now?" Mandy asked.

"A few were, but more importantly, a student was also killed." Flitwick explained. "Now, I believe that I have told you enough and you should probably get back to your studies. You have your exam this Friday."

Mandy left his office. She was glad that she had a lead. She would have to find a way to find more out about the incident from 50 years ago. She wondered if there was a way to look such a thing up. She couldn't believe that such an incident was left out of _Hogwarts: A History_, but at the same time, she also could. The staff probably didn't want such a thing to be known as it could possibly dissuade some parents from sending their children to Hogwarts, even though the incident happened half a century ago. If there was information about it, she would find it.

She realized that she could talk to someone who was at Hogwarts when the Chamber was opened fifty years ago, but she also knew that there was no guarantee that they would tell her anything.

Later that night, Upton went to find Hermione. She couldn't help but realize that it looked like her sister was going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Upton asked. "I was hoping that we could do something together night."

"I can't." Hermione explained. "Professor Lockhart is hosting a dueling club meeting tonight and I'm going to go to it."

"Are you sure that you should go if Professor Lockhart is involved?" The younger Granger questioned. He didn't seem that competent.

"It's part of the reason why I want to go." Hermione answered.

Upton sighed. She couldn't see why so many girls had crushes on Professor Lockhart. Sure he was good-looking, but he also seemed to have a big ego and like she previously said, he seemed pretty incompetent. Maybe she just wasn't to the stage where she had crushes yet. At any rate, she would have to find something else to do because her sister was too busy going gaga for him.

The following day, students were talking about what had happened the night before at the dueling club.

"Did you hear about what happened at the Dueling Club last night?" Anthony Goldstein asked Cho Chang.

"No, what?" Cho replied.

"Potter and Malfoy got into a scrum and Malfoy ended up summoning a snake." Anthony explained. "But the weird part was that Potter ended up talking to the snake. He was telling it to attack Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"I don't know who that is." Cho stated.

"He's a 2nd year Hufflepuff and a Muggleborn." Anthony explained. "The point is Harry was speaking Parseltongue. I think he might the heir of Slytherin and the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"We don't know that just because he can talk to snakes." Cho pointed out. It was a rare ability, but it didn't make him evil/

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Addie had been eavesdropping on their conversation and she had obtained some information that she felt could be useful to Tom.

She happened to find him in the common room. She had a plan to get something of his. She purposefully bumped into him while she was walking, making it look like it was an accident.

"I'm so sorry." She apologized. She had fallen over for good measure.

"It's quite alright." Justin explained. "It was my fault."

"Oh damn." Addie remarked. "I lost my quill. I need it for my next lesson. I can't believe it."

"Here, take mine." Justin replied as he handed her a feather.

"Wow, thanks, you're a lifesaver." She said before she took the quill and left.

When she got back to her room, she began to write in her diary.

_Dear Tom_

_I found another Mudblood. His name is Justin Finch-Fletchley and he's in Hufflepuff._

**I suppose it has been long enough since the last attack. Have you already acquired something of his so the serpent can attack.**

_I have. I managed to get him to give me his quill by claiming that I lost mine. I couldn't believe that it was so easy. _

**Then you will need to head down to the Chamber and I will do the rest. I have to say that I am proud of you. You managed to do something without my instruction. Maybe you are not so hopeless after all. Still, I will need to take your control of your body, because the beast will only listen to me.**

_I will do whatever you say, Tom. _

Addie then closed the book and started to walk down to the bathroom. She had a smile on her face, even though she still didn't even know what she was doing. She was still under his influence and didn't have complete control of her mind. She headed down to the Chamber and it then that Tom once again took control of her body. He went inside and there he found the basilisk. He was ready to give it its instructions on who to attack.

**I have someone else that I want you to kill. And make sure not to stare at him until he's looking straight at you. I do not want someone else to be petrified. I want him dead. Anyway, his name is Justin Finch-Fletchley and this quill has his scent on it. Find him and kill him.**

The snake began to go through the pipes looking for its target. Some students could hear the sounds, but they didn't really think anything of it. They didn't think that something sinister could be happening. It continued to move before stopping right before the Hufflepuff common room.

Justin was on his way to the Hufflepuff common room. He knew that people were talking about him and what had happened the night before and he didn't like it. He also didn't like Harry Potter very much. It was then that he spotted Nearly-Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost.

"Evening, Sir Nicholas." He greeted the spirit.

"Hello, Mr. Finch-Fletchley. It's good to see you." Nick responded. It was then that Justin noticed something was wrong. He saw it come out of one of the pipes. It was a very large, very threatening snake.

"Look out, Sir Nicholas!" He shouted.

"Look out? Look out for what?" Nick asked as he turned his head and moved in front of Justin right as the snake used its gaze. Because the gaze passed through the spirit's body, Justin was not killed, but both of them were petrified on the spot.

So Mandy continues her quest to solve the mystery and Tom continues his mission to kill the Muggleborns. You can tell that he is getting frustrated by the victims being petrified instead of being killed. He probably won't be happy about that either. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


End file.
